Lie Tonight
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: Angel destroyed Max and Fang's relationship and he wants nothing more than to get her back but it's too late as Sam and Max marry. Can he find a way to get Max? And what happens when she reveals a secret that could change everything? background Niggy
1. Chapter 1

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 1**

By MyNameIsCAL

**Here's a new fanfic that I've been working on. I hope you'll enjoy this one too. I guess I don't have much to explain right now, so uh, guess you should just keep reading!**

**I do not own the characters of Maximum Ride, well in my own little world, I do, and Fang and Iggy would fight over me, and Max would be my bestest friend in the whole wide world! Ok, not really. But obviously, no matter what world you're in, they'll always belong to James Patterson. Thank you to him!**

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Max was simply supposed to be my best friend and nothing more. But I would never be able to put out that flame of feelings I had towards her. If it weren't for Angel's grudge against Max, she wouldn't have ruined things for us.

I mean, it had been years before Angel's sabotage that she had her falling out with Max. Jeb had offered to help us, to save us, and to give Angel and us the chance to get revenge on our parents who had given us up, minus Max who had already found out Jeb was her dad and Dr. M was her mom. Angel would get anything she wanted if she could have control of the flock. It appeared it might have benefitted us too, but Max refused.

Jeb was the traitor we always knew he was. After beating up Angel, he left her for dead and if it weren't for Max, Angel would be dead. Angel didn't see it that way though. Even five years later Angel hadn't forgiven Max, so she sabotaged my relationship with Max after regaining Max's trust. She got it into her head that we weren't meant to be together, that bad things would happen if we got married, and hell, I had the ring ready and everything, but Max really believed Angel.

Three years later, here I am today, still feeling sorry for myself. The ring I bought for Max sat locked up in my drawer. Sometimes I brought it out, thinking that I would beg her to take me back. But Max had Sam now. And who did I have? No one.

Iggy and Nudge got married as soon as Nudge was of age. Their wedding was amazing and one of the last good days I had with Max before Angel screwed things up. Nudge had designed everything for the wedding. Now Iggy had his own restaurant and Nudge had her own fashion line.

Gazzy was an upcoming movie star in Hollywood, but he didn't like all the attention. He spent a lot of time with Ella, although I wasn't quite sure if they were ever going to get involved romantically.

But here I was, lonely. When I wasn't busy playing best friend for Max, I was at Iggy's restaurant bartending or waiting on tables. It was better than being at home and thinking too much.

And one night, after Max and Sam had a fight, she showed up at my apartment and we ended up in bed together, old flames sparking for each other. Needless to say, she was gone in the morning, a one night stand never to spoken about or repeated again.

Now it's been weeks since we talked out loud. Everything I did reminded me of her. I loved Max, I really did. But if she wanted to ignore me and not face what had happened between us, then so be it. It had become inevitable that no matter what I did or said would never win her over. Either Angel would have to fess up or she was going to have to realize things for herself. I would wait, hoping, but things right now seemed very hopeless.

Sam and Max had been going out for about two years. Our one night stand had been about three weeks ago. When she called me today, I thought that I had finally gotten to her, but I was wrong. Dead wrong.

"Sam asked me to marry him," she exclaimed, excited, like our night together had been forgotten.

"Well, congratulations." I tried to sound happy for her, glad she wasn't telling this to me in person. She told me about how he proposed, but I wasn't listening anymore.

* * *

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming in today," Iggy said as I sat at the bar.

I stared at him. "Max and Sam are getting married. He proposed to her last night."

He came around the bar, holding a bottle of whiskey and a couple of shot glasses. "I'm really sorry, Max."

Somehow, still blind, he filled the glasses and pushed one towards me.

"Why Sam?" I muttered. "He's not like us. He doesn't understand us."

Iggy frowned. "Don't be mean, Fang."

I sighed and down the shot. "She's making a mistake."

He only sipped his own. "I know, but loves her and she loves him.

"But I love her."

Yet Iggy was right. Deep down inside, I knew this was coming. I remember back when we found out what Angel had done, found out that she had lied. A year had already passed and she told Gazzy. When Gazzy found out, he was furious. But it was already too late. Max had Sam already and if she was happy, I wasn't going to ruin things for her. Rarely did any of us talk to Max though. Only Max because she didn't know what Angel had done and Iggy because he, in some sense, was the peace maker in the family.

"I know you do," Iggy said, pouring more for me. "Will you be staying for dinner tonight? I'll have a table in our private room set up and we can eat once Nudge comes."

He was worried about me though. As much as that sounded like a question, he wanted me to stay, so I nodded.

"Drinks are on the house, but don't drink too much," he smiled.

"Thanks, Ig."

He shrugged. Iggy was too nice to me. Both he and Nudge always looked after me, as if I might do something irrational or stupid. It made me feel better though that I had someone watching my back.

Nudge came around seven, walked in, and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Fang."

"You say it like someone died or something," I mumbled.

"Thigns will turn out alright in the end," she assured me. "I made you something.

She handed me a box.

"You shouldn't…"

But her mouth was running now. "I've been working on it for a while. I just was waiting for the right time to give it to you. Besides, I spend enough time making things for Iggy and he can't even see to appreciate them."

I had to smile, just a little bit, at her teasing Iggy.

"Open it," she insisted.

Hesitantly, I started to open the box. I never knew how to react when Nudge gave me things, and she was constantly making clothes for everyone. I don't think a day went by that I didn't wear something Nudge designed herself.

"Oh, wow, Nudge. You really shouldn't have." I pulled on the jacket. It was black, like most of the things that I wore, but it had this worn look on it, a place for my wings so I could wear it while flying, and a special pocket for my iPod so I could listen to it while I was flying.

She grinned. "See, I knew you'd like it. C'mon, let's go eat."

Iggy stood, waiting for our food to be set out by some teenagers he hired. He was convinced they only behaved themselves because I was around and I intimidated them.

Tonight's food was special. It appeared Iggy had prepared them especially for us. He had made my favorite dish, one that was only offered on the menu from time to time, mostly because he was the only one that could make it and he had hired a chef to do the cooking. Sometimes I would do the cooking, on slow nights.

"I heard Gazzy might be coming around over the weekend," Nudge said. "Did you hear about the picture they got of him with Ella in some restaurant? The media was all over it."

Iggy shook his head. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk. Neither did I. So we spent the rest of the night listening to Nudge ramble. Typical of her, but at least there was something to fill the silence.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter. I'm pretty sure this whole story is just gonna be Fang's POV, but of course, I could change my mind and run with a whole new idea. Haha, I'm a very indecisive person. Oh, and I'm wondering, how would you feel about Gazzy and Ella being together? I don't know if you'd all find that weird, so I thought I'd ask you first. Anyways, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 2**

By MyNameIsCAL

I got to the restaurant late the next morning. Iggy was sitting at the bar, cup of coffee in hand. The news was on, just a droning noise in the background. He stood and poured me a cup. Before I could sit down to drink, the door opened.

Max walked in.

She gave me a friendly hug and then sat down. "I came to ask both of you something."

"Then ask away," Iggy yawned.

"Ig, will you make the food for the wedding?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said, grinning. "Will I get paid?"

She hesitated. "Well, yeah I guess so."

He laughed. "I was joking."

"And I was wondering, Fang, if you'd be my maid of honor."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, really. So will you?"

"Of course." I never said no to Max.

"Great," she smiled. "You guys are the best."

I forced a smile back and focused on drinking my coffee.

"We're thinking of getting married in September," Max went on. "You know, his brother will be back from Iraq by then. We figured we better have it when his brother was around. Sam wants him to be his best man…"

Well, it was only June now. At least that was only two months of being tortured with wedding plans. Iggy left me with Max to cook her breakfast. I wanted to run far away and never come back.

Max showed me the ring, describing it to Iggy. It was beautiful, I had to admit. And I thought about the ring I had bought for Max so many years ago, sitting in my drawer. I wondered if Max would have like mine better, but it was a selfish thought, so I pushed it out of my head.

"I think Gazzy is coming around this weekend," I said, trying to steer the conversation away from her wedding plans.

"Oh, I saw that picture of him with Ella," Max said. "The media has a way with blowing things up."

"Yeah." I finished my coffee.

She frowned. "Hey, are you okay?"

I shrugged and lied. "I haven't been getting much sleep. Been here a lot trying to help out."

Iggy saved me from saying anymore as he came out with food.

* * *

The weekend came soon enough. I volunteered myself to go pick up Gazzy and Ella from the airport. We were all having dinner at the restaurant to make Max and Sam's engagement official. Mom was supposed to be coming too. Everyone would be there, except Angel. I wondered what she was off to now or if she even knew.

Gazzy came out of the airport with Ella, sunglasses and caps pulled over their faces. There were a couple of people standing around with cameras. They looked like the paparazzi. I got out of the car and opened the trunk, helping them put their suitcases in before we drove off. After exiting the airport, Gazzy pulled off his cap. Usually he greeted me with a joke, but today, it would be an apology.

"I'm sorry to hear about Max and Sam," he said.

I was tired of hearing that now. "Yeah, well, I'll get over it."

He sighed. Gazzy always felt he was responsible for Angel screwing things up for me.

"Have you seen her since she got engaged?" Ella asked from the backseat.

"Yeah, the other day, she asked me to be her maid of honor." I laughed out of spite.

"And what did you tell her?"

I started to focus on the road in front of us. "You know I wouldn't say no to her."

* * *

For everyone, besides me, dinner was all laughs and smiles. Not that anyone would notice I had sat there in silence for the last two hours of dinner. It was almost midnight. In total we had consumed two bottles of wine, some beer, and all the food Iggy and I had prepared earlier. Now was the perfect time to make my escape to the kitchen. I picked up some of the empty dishes and shuffled away from the table.

I dropped the dishes into the sink, turning back to the door to get the rest when Sam walked in.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Fang?" He closed the door behind him.

"Sure," I replied.

"Well," Sam fumbled over his words. "I know you went out with Max for a while and I was just wondering what went wrong."

I took a deep breath. Nothing had gone wrong, so I tried to think of something to tell him. _I let her go too easily_, I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds," Sam said nervously.

"Don't worry about doing anything wrong," I told him, shaking my head. "Just keep doing what you're doing. She's happy. Happier than I've ever seen her."

"You really think so?" Sam sounded relieved.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks," he smiled.

And I watched him leave. It took me a while to pull myself together before I could walk out there again. I wish what I had said to him had been a lie, but now that I thought about it, what I said only had truth behind it. Max was happy. Happier than when she was with me. Thinking that hurt a lot.

By one in the morning, everyone was ready to leave. We said our goodbyes. Gazzy would be staying in my apartment and Ella would be going home with Mom.

And Max still hugged me goodbye. "I'll call you in a few days. We gotta get this wedding planning started and I need your help with some stuff."

"Then I'll be seeing you soon," I remarked.

She gave me a tired smile. "Yup."

I got into my car. Gazzy was already waiting in the passenger seat.

"Goodnight, Max."

"Goodnight, Fang."

* * *

**You know, I can't think or a story where I didn't have a chapter that ended with Max and Fang saying goodnight to each other. I thought I'd keep that going. Anyway, thank you for reading once again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAL

My apartment, and any of the flock's homes, was a refuge for Gazzy from the paparazzi. Here was when the media couldn't find him, and it made them wonder where he could possibly disappear to for so long.

"How long can I crash here for?" Gazzy questioned.

I stood in the doorway to my room, my eyes closed. Now would be the best time to have someone around, someone to keep me company and distracted.

"As long as you'd like," I replied.

"Maybe a week?"

"Like I said, as long as you'd like."

Closing the door behind me, I pulled my clothes off and got into the shower, running the hot water over my face. It had been a long day and I read to forget it. After drying off, I pulled on some clothes and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over my head, trying to catch some sleep. I thought about Max for a while and the ring I still had for her in my locked drawer. The old photographs were in there too of me and her. Inside her house, the one Sam and she had gotten recently, still had a couple of pictures of us. Sam was always kind to me, but I really wondered what he thought about my relationship with Max. Did he even suspect that I still had feelings for her?

The night dragged on with more questions. Through the walls, I could hear Gazzy snoring already. My upstairs neighbor had a dog that was now running around. It really sucked to have better hearing than humans sometimes. Or maybe I just let those kinds of things annoy me more when I was angry and irritable.

Some hours later, I fell asleep.

* * *

Max was suddenly at my door the next day. I was still in my pajamas and Gazzy had already gone out to Iggy's to get breakfast.

"I'm stealing you for today," she said. "Iggy said it would be alright."

"I gotta change," I mumbled.

"I'll wait," she insisted. "Do you want coffee?"

"Please," I said, trudging back to my room.

It was so hard to be around her without thinking too much. I closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down. How was I supposed to survive today if I was already falling apart being around her for five seconds?

_Pull yourself together_, a voice inside my head said, that part of me that thought more rationally. _It'll make her happy_.

Of course it would. I dug through my drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts. A t-shirt Max had bought for me a couple years back. Well, far back enough to the time when we were still together. Sometimes I wore it in hopes that she would remember how good life was back then and she would suddenly send Sam away and hug me and say, "It was always you, Fang. It was always you!"

But you know, that only happens in movies and it sounds, well, cliché.

And of course, she wouldn't even remember she bought me the t-shirt as we got into the car. Sometimes I really thought she blocked the parts of her life when we were romantically involved. Like it had been a bad dream that needed forgetting.

"So what's up?" Max never failed to see when there was something wrong with me. If only she saw it was her that was causing the problem.

"Tired." I leaned against the door.

"C'mon, Fang," she frowned. "I know when you're lying. Tell me."

"Nothing," I grumbled.

She sighed. "Alright, then."

We spent the first part of the day in and out of wedding places, looking at everything from dresses to décor. For lunch, we ended up at some place tasting food for the wedding.

"Why isn't Sam doing this with you?" I asked.

"He's got an important meeting today," she responded. "And insisted whatever I chose would be fine."

_If I were Sam, I'd be here every step of the way helping with wedding plans_, I thought to myself. Then again I worked at Iggy's restaurant and Sam had an actual future ahead of him.

The day ended with the food picked out for the wedding, a bridal shop picked out to go back to, and a bigger hole in my heart. Max dropped me off at Iggy's restaurant, giving me a hug goodbye as always. Every time she did that, it got harder and harder to let go.

* * *

Later that night, I did some searching about the responsibilities of being a "maid" of honor. The most difficult thing to me seemed like the speech writing. What was I supposed to say to the woman I loved and the one and only person I was _in _love with? How many years have I been telling myself that I would get over Max? Too many.

"After the wedding, maybe you should get away for a while," Gazzy advised. "Take a break from all this stress and forget about things, you know? I'll take you somewhere. We should go to Europe or China or somewhere."

I slouched into my armchair. "Sure, that sounds great."

"I know you're upset," Gazzy said. "But this can all turn very unhealthy for you. I'm not saying you're hopeless, but I just worry, I guess."

Maybe he was right. I needed to get away, but maybe not for a week or a month, maybe for a long time.

Long enough for Max to completely forget about me for a while.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you got any ideas or suggestions, don't hesitate to leave me a message or a review.**

**And if you get the chance, please vote in TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75's poll on her profile. It would mean a lot to her and I always like to help people out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAL

"What about this one?"

Max came out of the dressing room, trying on her tenth dress now. I would have married her in all of them. "Why didn't you bring Ella or Mom?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I thought for a moment. "I still like the third one better."

Max smiled. "Alright, let me try on one more."

I sat down. It took me two tries to find a tuxedo that Max decided she liked. This was starting to become painful. It wasn't like I knew anything about dresses.

"So, you're the maid of honor?" Maurice, the guy who owned the bridal shop said, putting the other dresses away.

"Yup," I said.

"It's not every day you see a man doing that," he laughed. And then in a whisper, "So tell me, you have feelings for her, don't you, Sir?"

I answered reluctantly. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Ah," Maurice shook his head. "Life is hard. You'll get through it, don't worry. Takes a lot of courage to do this."

I shrugged.

* * *

I needed to vent, so I wrote out a speech for Max's wedding. I wouldn't be reading this though:

_Max. I only came to say goodbye to you, to everyone I know here. You see, Angel lied to you, and I know you'll never believe me, but we were always meant to be, supposed to be. I cannot stand to watch you with Sam, to watch you sleep through my fingers helplessly. I'm going to go, someplace far enough so you won't come looking for me. I'll stay there long enough for you to forget me. I know you'll promise me you won't, but I know after a while, you'll move on. It's just that you're breaking my heart and I can't take it anymore. The truth is that I still love you. And Sam, I don't hate you. You're a good man. I know you make her happy, and I guess in a way, I'm trusting you to look after her now. I'll be back someday, don't you worry, when you've got a couple of kids and Sam is heading a company of his own. So good luck and thanks for everything._

Now that I read it over, it was full of impulsive emotions. I wasn't sure if I really felt that way. After a while, I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it across the kitchen, missing the garbage can.

"Angel," I muttered to myself. "I hate you."

* * *

Max came over for dinner the next day after we finished looking at color schemes for the wedding. Chinese take-out. Sam was supposed to join us, but he was currently caught up at work. It didn't faze Max, but it made me wonder why Sam hadn't really helped with the wedding plans yet. Max assured me he would be there tomorrow to help, but I had my doubts.

"So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Gazzy asked casually.

"Hawaii," Max responded.

"Ah, that sounds nice." Gazzy was being sarcastic though. He had to do a movie shoot there and got sunburn that the media wouldn't let him forget.

Max laughed. "Unlike you, I'll be reapplying sunscreen."

Gazzy scowled. "I'm sure you won't be in the sun for fourteen plus hours."

I ate my food quietly, listening to them poke fun at each other. Gazzy started to tell us about his upcoming movie projects. He would be voicing a character in some cartoon movie. It would be his first kids' movie too and honestly, Gazzy sounded really excited. Kids. If Max and I had gotten married, maybe we would have had kids by now.

Dinner ended as Gazzy's agent called him. I busied myself with cleaning up the place.

"I should get now," Max told me, helping me put the dishes into the dishwasher. "Sam just left the office."

I led her to the door. "Goodnight Max."

And like always, she gave me a goodbye hug. "Goodnight, Fang."

But she held onto me a little bit longer than usual, her eyes lingering on mine, face inches away from my own. I pushed her up against the door and kissed her, deeply. Instead of pushing me away, she kissed me back, her hands running through my hair. The last time this happened, we ended up in bed together. As much as I wanted that, as much as I wanted Max to be mine, that wasn't going to happen.

When we broke apart, breathless, Max gave me a bittersweet smile and repeated, "Goodnight, Fang."

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I opened the door for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched her go down the hall until she turned the corner for the stairs. Closing the door, I leaned against it, wondering if I should feel guiltier than I did.

"One of you is going to end up getting hurt," Gazzy frowned. He stood leaning in the doorway of the room he was staying in.

I let out a heavy sigh. "She…She was kissing me back."

"But she still believes she's protecting you by marrying Sam," Gazzy reminded me. "And unless Angel tells her otherwise, she won't ever marry you. Max, she still has feelings for you, she just doesn't know it."

I trudged towards my room, suddenly feeling lonelier than ever.

* * *

My phone rang in the middle of the night. I didn't recognize the number, but something compelled me to answer.

"Fang, it's Angel."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry."

"In the middle of the night?" I frowned. "Three in the morning! If you're sorry, then go tell Max you lied to her!"

"No, I'm not going to do that," she replied.

"Then don't even bother talking to me unless you can magically fix all of this."

"You're jealous that you're not the one marrying her."

"I _should_ be marrying her!" I exclaimed. "You screwed it up."

"I thought an apology might be nice," Angel snapped. "Obviously, I was wrong."

The line went dead. I threw my phone on the floor and closed my eyes. _Whatever happened to you, Angel_, I thought to myself. _How could you do this to me?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews! **

**I'm quite excited. I submitted my entry for the Maximum Ride writing contest earlier this week. Did any of you enter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAL

"Angel called me last night," I told Gazzy. "She wanted to _apologize_."

He frowned. "An apology can barely amount to anything. She ruined your relationship with Max. Angel manipulated Max to believe that being with you would put our lives in danger. And she wants to say _sorry_? She must be joking."

"She called me three in the morning," I told him. "Is she invited to the wedding?"

"Of course she is," Gazzy threw his hands in the air. "Max isn't mad at her."

"Remind me to stay away from Angel," I muttered.

"Maybe you should stay away from Max too," Gazzy said. "Before you end up doing something stupid."

I sighed. Max and I had crossed that line once already. He was probably right.

"I'll be careful," I promised him.

"Right because kissing her last night was just so careful of you," Gazzy shook his head.

Before I could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Fang, I mean it," Gazzy warned.

Ignoring him, I opened the door and let Max in.

"Good morning," she smiled, heading to the kitchen.

"Coffee's on the counter if you want some," I told her. "Be right back. I gotta change."

"Hey, Fang, I'm leavin' to Phoenix now for a film meeting. I'll be back tonight, ok?" Gazzy stopped me before I got to me room.

"Ok, sure," I nodded.

When I came back, changed out of my night clothes, Max was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee. I took a seat next to her.

"Last night…" Max began. "That never happened, ok?"

"Like that night weeks ago?" I remarked.

"Yeah," she said, almost reluctantly.

_I miss you_, I thought to myself. _I miss us. I miss you and me_. I wish I could tell her that, but I had a feeling this conversation was already ending. Max would start talking about wedding plans again and then we'd be off ignoring what we were previously discussing. Besides, it was too late now. Sam and Max were getting married no matter what. I needed to let go already. I needed to let go a long time ago.

"Gazzy thinks we should stay away from each other," I sighed. "I think he might be right."

Max had this sad look on her face. I wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her that things would be okay. And then I wanted to beg her not to marry Sam.

"I mean, do you ever think Angel was wrong?" I asked her.

"Angel is never wrong," Max said. "And you know how much that killed me to walk away from you like that…"

"But it was to protect everyone," I finished for her. Angel's lie. She still believed it.

"I used to think about you every night," she said, avoiding my eyes. "I couldn't _stand_ to be with Sam, but you know, he kept me distracted from thinking about you."

"Is that why you're marrying him?" I frowned.

"No." But there seemed to be an edge to her voice that suggested she was holding something back, or lying.

Our eyes met for a moment, and then I said, "What are we doing today?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times. I was ending a conversation that she still seemed she wanted to talk about. "We're picking out a cake. Sam is going to meet us at the bakery."

"Great, then let's get going," I told her.

* * *

"It's great to see you," Sam smiled, shaking my hand.

"It's good to see you too." I forced a smile back.

He went to Max and kissed her, his arm coming around her as they led the way into the bakery. Why was I even here?

"So Fang and I picked out the color scheme yesterday," Max told Sam. "Red, something livelier than dull colors."

"That sounds great," Sam responded.

The lady inside the bakery showed us to the back office and started to pull out albums of cakes she had made for different occasions.

Max introduced us. "This is my fiancé, Sam, and my maid of honor, Fang."

The lady, Betty, I think her name was, seemed amused. "Ah, good. A man for the maid of honor. Traditional weddings are quite boring these days."

They laughed and I watched them, flipping through the albums. Betty would stop them every now and then to tell a little story. My mind was somewhere else though.

"What do you think of this one, Fang?" Max questioned.

I stared at the picture. "Sure, it'll match the color scheme."

Sam and Max talked about it for a while.

"Alright, let's go with this one," Sam decided.

"Wonderful," Betty exclaimed.

They arranged for it to be dropped off where the reception would be and we headed back to the parking lot.

"Will you be joining us for lunch?" Max asked Sam.

He pulled Max into a hug. "I'm sorry, Love, but I've got to get back to the office to finish things up."

"Alright, I'll see you later for dinner then?" Max looked up at him.

"Absolutely," he assured her. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too," Max said.

* * *

As the wedding drew closer, I started to put distance between Max and me. I found myself working more hours at Iggy's place again. Ever since that conversation I had with Max, we had been finding ourselves not wanting to spend time around each other anymore. Sam had also taken off work to focus on wedding plans and I couldn't watch them together.

"Sam booked this place to have his bachelor party," Iggy informed me as I walked in one morning.

I sighed, sitting at the bar.

"I'm telling you because I know you don't want to be here for that," Iggy continued to speak.

"Thanks," I muttered.

There was a little less than a month left until Max's wedding now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 6**

By MyNameIsCAL

_It's been weeks since we talked out loud. _

_Anything I hear that I think about, _

_Every time I feel something up or down, _

_It'll be about you_

I haven't seen Max for three weeks now. The final week before the wedding had finally hit us and those days went by quickly, but also slowly. Sam's brother had come back safely from Iraq. They kept asking me to go out to dinner with them, but I declined. I would see them all at the wedding. That would be enough.

_It's only losing this thing that I could do_

_I'll just take a cruise off a coast off into space, _

_Find a place to stay, _

_A little change of scenery _

_Still all this change remains the same_

And I'll be leaving after the wedding. Maybe to Canada, or Europe. I hadn't really decided actually. Gazzy said he was going to take me somewhere and maybe I'd go with him for a while before going off on my own. Thinking about leaving had finally brought me to the point where I was starting to accept losing Max.

_But we can lie tonight_

_Forget I'm not yours and you're not mine _

_And we'll fall asleep here_

_You know how we used to_

But there are still so many nights that I wish I could just hold Max in my arms. Sometimes those nights I find that I end up crying myself to sleep. I should be over her, but I'm not, no matter what I kept telling myself.

_There's a feeling that I can't let out_

_The one where my head is spun around _

_And all my insides are falling out _

_Dangerously romantic_

And the dreams I have. They're about running off with Max, leaving Sam behind, and finding our own place. We were perfect for each other and still were, but of course, Max doesn't see that. She's caught up in Sam and you know, I don't really think she actually loves him.

_Cuz if time is all a bruised up illusion,_

_That's what I'm confused with_

_That's not what I want, _

_Losing for the truth, waste away the future _

_I know I belong where we both are  
_

It's so hard, to watch time go by. I thought now that we had seen Itex get defeated, we wouldn't have to worry about things anymore, we wouldn't have to suffer. But why did I still feel like I was suffering? I mean, everything happened for a reason, right? Maybe Sam and Max are meant to be, I just don't see it.

_But we can lie tonight_

_Forget I'm not yours and you're not mine _

_And we'll fall asleep here_

_You know how we used to_

_We can lie tonight,_

_Let the morning fill the sky_

_And still be sleeping_

_You know how we used to_

I played back how life used to be with Max, how far in love we had fallen. In bed, sometimes I could still feel Max next to me, sleeping, her breath softly filling the room. And then I would think about that night, weeks ago, our last night we would ever spend together, and she didn't even want to remember it. But still, I'd replay it over and over in my head, wondering why we couldn't be like that.

_So deep in love with you_

I pulled out the old ring, polished it, and locked it back in the drawer. Part of me wanted to get rid of it, the other part of me knew I would keep it for the rest of my life until someday I could muster the strength to tell Max all these things I felt. Lying, all these years, lying to myself, to Max, that I was over her.

_But we can lie tonight_

_Forget I'm not yours and you're not mine _

_And we'll fall asleep here_

_You know how we used to_

Hell, tonight was the last night before the wedding. It was Sam's bachelor party. Maybe I would call up Max and talk to her. Then again, I still had to write a decent speech. Something memorable and something that sounded sincere, but nothing that sounded like her marriage was my death sentence. _  
_

_We can lie tonight,_

_Let the morning fill the sky_

_And still be sleeping_

_You know how we used to_

There was a knock on the door. It was probably the landlord asking for my money. I would just have to tell him I wouldn't be staying around much longer. Just a few more days after the wedding to pack my things away.

But I opened the door and it was Max. She threw her arms around me, gripping onto me like if she let go, the world might fall apart.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed into my chest. "Fang, I'm pregnant…"

* * *

"**Lie Tonight" by Teddy Geiger was the inspiration of this story. While I have probably deviated A LOT from the true meaning of this song, I just thought it would be nice to stick the entire song in here for one chapter. "Lie Tonight" is available for free on his website. If you're interested, I have the link to his website. Just scroll down to the bottom of the home page when you get there and click on "browse my archive". Then go click "download – Lie Tonight". If you're just interested in listening, click audio and press play at the bottom most player.**

**Oh, and the lyrics aren't officially out there on the web, so I did a lot of listening to the song to figure them out, so if they happen to be wrong, my apologies!**

**And I'll leave you with that. Any ideas? Let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 7**

By MyNameIsCAL

There was no doubt that Max was pregnant with my child, but I still had to ask to be sure. She still gripped onto me and I still had my arms around her.

"Are you sure it's not Sam's?" I breathed out.

She shook her head into my chest. "It can't be."

I closed my eyes, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"What am I going to do?" she whimpered.

"No, Max," I whispered. "What are _we_ going to do?"

She broke away from me, giving me a small smile.

"Is…Is Angel around?" I asked.

Now she looked confused. "Well, yes, she's staying with me."

"We need to see her," I said.

* * *

I tried to keep calm, walking into Max's house and seeing Angel just sitting there as if she was waiting for us.

"Hello, Fang," she said quietly.

I pointed at her, clenching my jaw. "You tell Max the truth now."

"Why?" Angel said in an almost sing-song voice. "So this will become the perfect opportunity for you to win her back?"

"Because if you don't tell her the truth," I took in a deep breath. "And at least she can make her own choice about what she does. But if you don't tell her, I'm…"

Angel cut in. "Calm down. Sit, both of you."

I did, spitefully. Max sat next to me tiredly.

"Well tell her you lied!" I urged.

Angel held up her hands.

"Lied?" Max stared at Angel. "About what?"

"About being with Fang," she said bluntly. "I made it up because I was jealous of everyone's happiness. I was especially jealous of you, Max."

Max leaned against the table, like bricks had just hit her or something. "Why didn't you tell me the truth, Fang?"

"Because you were already with Sam, seemingly happy," I replied, avoiding her eyes.

"Angel, how could you lie to me like that?" Max turned to her now.

Angel shook her head and left us in the kitchen. I wondered if Angel ever felt guilty.

"Fang…" Max closed her eyes. "Fang…"

"You have a decision to make," I said after a while. "And I don't care which one you choose. I won't influence…"

"Fang, your speech you left crumpled up on that paper on the floor, I read it," Max ignored what I was saying. "I read it. Over and over again."

No! How could I be so stupid to leave it on the floor?

"It didn't make sense to me, at least the part about Angel," Max went on, trying not to cry. "And now it does, all of it. But don't leave, not now, please."

"The situation now…" I trailed off and then started up again. "I'm not that heartless, Max."

She sighed, looking at the clock. "Sam is going to be home any minute now. You should go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and stood. She still followed me to the door, giving me my usual hug goodbye before I stepped out into the night and took off, flying back to my apartment. Max was still going to go on with the wedding, well, then so be it. How she was going to explain everything to Sam, I didn't know.

* * *

We arrived at the church promptly the next morning, Nudge driving, Iggy riding shot gun, and I sitting in the back. Sam's family was here, some of his friends, not a lot of people, but enough people to make me feel uncomfortable. I was going to die of guilt standing up there, knowing that Max would break him the news. Sam would probably hate me after today, and he'd probably keep Max away from me, away from my child. My head was spinning, I didn't even hear Iggy talking to me.

"Hey!" he elbowed. "What's wrong with you?"

I stopped in my tracks and pulled him to the side of the church, away from everyone else. "Max is pregnant with _my_ child."

"W…w…what?" He went wide eyed.

"And she's still going on with the wedding," I muttered, letting go of him. "This isn't going to end well. Not for me, not for her, and not for Sam."

"Are you upset because she's marrying him still?" Iggy sounded confused.

"No, I'm upset because of my stupidity," I growled. "And it'll hurt Sam and I never wanted that."

"I know…" Iggy frowned. "Well, there's nothing you can do now, is there?"

"No," I muttered.

We headed into the church.

* * *

I stood on the opposite side of the altar from Sam. I think I was more nervous than he was. There was no way I could stand here and make it through the night. I wanted to run, far away, but leaving Max behind, that wouldn't be fair.

"You're a lucky man," I said to Sam, trying to fill the time waiting.

He smiled. "Thanks, Fang. That means a lot coming from you."

I tried to smile back.

And then the organ started to play, my heart sinking.

But the doors at the end of the aisle, they burst open and Max didn't walk out with Mom like planned. In fact, she wasn't walking in beat. I realized she was half running to the altar. She had her dress on, but no make up and no shoes. Everyone stared. Something was clearly wrong.

"I…I can't marry you, Sam," she said quietly. "I can't…I'm sorry."

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, eyes swimming with emotions. "What do you mean you can't?"

Max shook her head, but I couldn't see her face because she had her back turned to me. Her voice shook as she answered him. "I don't want to disappoint you, Sam. I did a lot of thinking and I know you can find someone better than me. I…This…this would be a big mistake, for you to marry me."

There was only one way to describe how Sam looked: heartbroken.

"Are you saying…Are you saying you don't love me?" Sam asked, his hand on his chest.

"Sam, I don't want to hurt you," she carried on. "It's easier this way, to end it now, instead of later."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sorry." And then Max was gone, running down the aisle, tears streaking across her face.

Sam stared at me. "Did…Did that just happen?"

I stared at the floor and then looked up at him. "I don't know what just happened…I…She never said anything to me."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

Sam let out a sigh, his brother putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you're the maid of honor," Sam let out a breath. "Shouldn't…shouldn't you be going after her? I mean, she is your best friend."

"I…I guess I should," I said, taking a few steps. "Sam, I'm really sorry. Let me talk to her."

But he shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, Fang. I'll…Will you do me a favor?"

Ironic isn't it, that he thought I was innocent?

"Sure, anything," I replied.

"You'll let me know she's okay," Sam's voice was almost inaudible now. "Just so I can move on and know that she's okay too."

"Of course," I nodded.

He gave me a small smile. "Now go."

And then I hurried off down the aisle after Max, everyone staring at me, the flock included.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 8**

By MyNameIsCAL

I found Max in her car. The door was unlocked and I opened the door, getting into the backseat next to her. She curled up against me, sobbing. For a long time, nobody came out of the church. Sometime later, the flock came out slowly. Angel was first, but she took off flying. Then there was Nudge and Iggy.

"Can…can you ask Nudge to drive me to your apartment?" Max said through her tears.

"Why my apartment?"

She shook her head. "We have things to sort out, Fang."

I gulped. My apartment as full of boxes. Of course my plans to leave had changed. Eventually, I agreed. "Alright."

Nudge was approaching the car. Cracked the door open and told her to drive to my apartment. After telling Gazzy to take her car to her house, both she and Iggy got in.

* * *

The boxes don't help Max's mental state when I lead her in. She went to the couch and began to pull off her dress.

"Clothes, do you have clothes?" she asked, almost angrily.

I went through a few boxes and found some. She pulled them on, a little too big on her since they were mine. I sat next to her on the couch. We stared at the floor for what seemed like hours.

"So, we're going to be parents," she began after a while, her voice shaking.

I took off my blazer and undid my bowtie. The two of us must have looked ridiculous sitting next to each other.

"So we are." I didn't know what to say to her. "Why didn't you marry Sam?"

"Are you stupid, Fang!" she almost screamed at me. "It never would have worked. I thought if I finally got married, you would move on. But I never knew you were so upset about it, that you were planning to say goodbye. Damnit, Fang, if Angel hadn't lied, we wouldn't have to go through any of this. She…She screwed us over."

I felt like we were both skirting around the idea that the situation could end in a better situation or us. Neither of us was going to admit it because it wasn't fair to Sam. This wasn't fair for anyone. Angel, she hadn't just hurt Max and me, she had hurt the entire flock, and Sam and all of his family.

And still. "I'm sorry, Max."

"Shut up with your apologies." Max slapped me across the face.

I couldn't meet her eyes after that.

And then I felt her hand in mine. "I'm sorry, Fang. I…I didn't mean to do that. It's just…Sam will never live this down. It's all just too much."

She was right. It was all too much. I felt like I might just snap too.

"Why didn't you ever ask me to marry you?" Max suddenly questioned.

I thought about the ring, still locked in my drawer, the last place I had to clean out before I was going to leave. "The day Angel told you, I was going to ask."

Max's eyes seemed to glint with tears.

"I still have the ring," I admitted to her. "Not a day went by since then that I thought about just asking you and whisking you away. But of course you really believed Angel…"

Was it my turn to cry? No, I wouldn't let myself.

"I need to clear my stuff out of Sam's house tomorrow." Max said after a while, not replying to what I had just told her, but I knew she was thinking about it. "I owe him an explanation at the very least. And then…"

"Then what?" My voice cracked.

She put her hand on her stomach. "Then we have to worry about this."

* * *

I brought Max to Sam's house the next day. He opened the door, let us in, not even questioning us. As I packed Max's belongings into a box, I could overhear the conversations he was having with Sam.

"You know, I always thought this was all too good to be true," Sam half laughed. "Fang, I knew he still had feelings for you, but you know, I knew he was a good guy too. He cares about you a lot. I know what happened between you two and I know that must have been hard, especially after knowing each other for your entire lives."

"Sam…" Max was struggling for words. She had expected him to get angry, but he wasn't.

"And I knew that you loved him more than you could ever love me," Sam went on. "I was willing to accept that. Max, don't cry. I'll be okay as long as I know that you'll be happy with him. I know Fang can take care of you."

But Max was crying, I could hear her sobs fills the hallway.

"I'm happy things worked out for you," Sam continued, sounding sincere. "Because honestly, I thought after you pieced yourself back together after what happened, I thought you were going to leave. I learned a lot from you and your family. And it wasn't so bad. Tell me that you won't look back and regret this, okay?"

"How can…how can you just be so forgiving?" Max stuttered.

I could almost see Sam smiling. "Because you opened my eyes to a lot of things, Max."

And Sam had always been that way, never really getting mad about anything. Maybe that one fight on that one fateful night was the only time he and Max had ever argued about anything. I closed my eyes, feeling tears running down my own cheeks. Sam was a better man than I was. If I were him, there was no way that I would ever be able to accept someone leaving so soon.

When I left to pack the car with the last of the boxes, he gave me one last handshake.

"You take good care of her," he said with a bittersweet smile. "I was never meant to be with her. You were always the lucky man."

I wanted to cry all over again, but I wouldn't. Not now.

* * *

**Sam was never meant to be the bad guy. Portraying him in an angry rage wouldn't serve his character much fairness. His easy forgiveness will help push Max and Fang in the right direction later on anyway. Not that the two have a child on a way, maybe there are still things to sort out with Angel. And will Fang and Max get back together? How will the rest of the flock (besides Iggy), and Mom and Ella react to Max's pregnancy? And if you think there's anything else I should add in, tell me! So many things to get through. I hope these last few chapters seemed alright to you. Ideas for this story have been coming easier than the others, so the next update should be soon!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 9**

By MyNameIsCAL

For an entire week, Max avoided me. Iggy was constantly calling me, trying to get me to get Max and me to explain to everyone else what was going on.

"You can't let them start assuming things," Iggy said. "I've stopped Nudge several times from going to your apartment."

"I know, Ig," I sighed. "But she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Well, then force her to."

I thought for a moment. "Alright."

It took a long time for me to get up from my bed after finishing my call with Iggy. But he was right. I needed to talk to Max. We needed to get through this together. Not that Angel's lying justified the situation Max and I were in, but if Sam was willing to move on without ill will towards us, then why shouldn't we?

I entered her room, which was really just the guest bedroom, and sat on the edge. "Max, we can't go on like this."

She answered by not responding.

I let out a sigh. "We have to do this together. And things will work out in the end. I know they will and I know that you know they will too."

Still, she laid in bed, her back turned to me.

"Remember I told you the day Angel lied to you was the day was I was going to ask you to marry me?"

"Yes, I remember," she replied weakly.

"Well, Max," I said, touching her arm. "I'm asking you to marry me, Max. Like you should have five years ago."

I pulled out the ring, waiting for her reply, anxiously.

She turned, pulling me down so that I was face to face with her. "I'd be a fool to say no, Fang."

Taking her hand, I slipped the ring on. It was finally where it was supposed to be, on Max's finger, not locked in my drawer.

The only thing left to do was explain to the flock.

* * *

Max and I waited at Iggy's restaurant for everyone to show up. We sat, almost anxiously. Iggy knew, and now Nudge knew. She seemed shocked at first, but even Nudge would admit that it was hard not for her to see a little happiness in it all.

"I always thought Fang had picked out a nice ring," she said in a whisper, like saying it too loud would upset some unknown balance.

Max gave a small smile, but the fact that Iggy and Nudge had accepted it without much protest seemed to distress her.

"If it makes you feel any better," Iggy spoke up. "Sam still comes around here. He brought his brother here the other day. It would be nice if I could tell him you were doing well instead of making up a lie."

She let out a sigh now, looking at her ring.

"Angel is coming, by the way," Nudge said. "She just called before you came. We all thought she had taken off to wherever she's been."

"Ah," I didn't know what else to say.

"Well, they're coming now," Iggy said quietly, his eyes finding the door even though he couldn't' see. "But whatever they say to you, just know that Nudge and I are behind you one hundred percent."

"Thank you," Max muttered, heading to the table.

* * *

"You're what!" Gazzy blinked in disbelief.

"Pregnant," Max repeated.

"And it's Fang's?" Gazzy asked.

I nodded.

He let out a breath. And then suddenly, he turned to Angel. "Hey! You have explaining to do too!"

"What I did doesn't justify what happened between them!" Angel hissed.

Gazzy glared at her. "This never would have happened if you didn't lie, Angel. So fess up."

She sneered at him, but confessed anyway. "Alright, jeez, Gazz, I lied, okay? I lied because I was mad at Max and jealous that she and all of you were happy, so I made it up that bad things would happen to us if they got married."

Unlike her reaction to Max and my confession, Mom seemed disappointed now. "How could you do that Angel?"

Angel sucked in a breath, unable to bring herself to say anything nasty to Mom. "Because I'm never going to be happy."

And then Angel got up and headed towards the door.

"Don't walk away from us!" Gazzy shouted after her.

"Goodbye," she scoffed, slamming the door behind her.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Mom spoke, always the diplomat. You could tell that even she saw the bright side to all of this. "Well, Max, you and Fang are going to be parents now. It's a big responsibility."

"I know," Max answered, sounding a little dazed.

Mom went on, all of us listening. "You understand that what happened, what you did, was something that could have done irreversible damage to Sam, and even to us as your family. You and Fang are lucky, Max."

"I know," repeated.

"But being a parent is a wonderful thing, so I must say, congratulations, both of you," Mom finished quietly.

She stood and hugged Max, and you can only imagine there were more tears to go around.

* * *

**Thanks for reading as always! Chapter 10 should be on it's way soon. As you can imagine, there's not much left to this story really, so if you have anything you'd like to see, or anything that I've forgotten about, please tell me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 10**

By MyNameIsCAL

I unpacked Max's boxes as she sat on the bed, watching me move things around our room. When I walked past her, she grabbed my hand.

"Sit," she said, pulling me down next to her.

I put my arm around her, kissing her forehead. She rested her head against me and we sat like that for a while.

"I really missed this," I whispered.

She nestled her head under my chin. "Me too."

Tomorrow would be three weeks since that night and Max stomach was finally starting to show signs of her pregnancy.

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked after a while.

And her cravings. I smiled at her. "Of course."

But of course any of her cravings would land us at Iggy's restaurant.

"Ice cream? Again?" Iggy sighed. "Alright."

Max laughed.

We watched the news as Iggy disappeared into the kitchen. The best ice cream was homemade, and well, Iggy swore he'd only serve us the best. Nudge was sitting at the end of the bar, running her mouth on the phone.

"Yes, I think that's nice and no, it's not weird, but if you're going to look for Angel, she can't go around flying with you. Planes are expensive, time consuming, and you hate them," Nudge said loudly. "No, I'm….Well, yes….Yes, they're sitting right across from me….Okay, I will…Bye, Gaz."

Max raised her eyebrow, questioning Nudge.

"He's looking for Angel," Nudge explained, sounding exasperated. "Well, and he and Ella are officially together."

I blinked. "Well, then."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Well you knew it was going to happen! He said better we know first before the media."

Max waved her hand in the air. "He's looking for Angel?"

"Well, yes, he is because he's her big brother and for the past few years, none of us know what the hell she's been doing," Nudge replied.

"It didn't have to be that way," I muttered. "She doesn't care about us, then why should we care about her?"

"Because she's still part of the flock," Max interjected.

"And exactly how is Gazzy going to look for her?" I questioned.

Nudge shrugged. "I'm sure he must have an idea."

* * *

It was late and Max had fallen asleep a long time ago, her head against my leg. We had been watching TV as she ate through another tub of Iggy's homemade ice cream. I had the news on now. They had just finished the entertainment segment, which Gazzy and Ella had made briefly.

I turned off the TV and closed my eyes. Where could Angel have gone all these years? Maybe we all a little heartless, turning our backs on her like that. I mean, it wasn't really her fault for all her anger. Jeb had been the one who led her on to believe she could have power. Then again, whatever happened to him too?

"Fang?"

I almost jumped and Max laughed softly. "I'm going to sleep on the bed."

"Oh, of course."

I stood and followed her into the bedroom. She pulled the blankets over us, her head settling me.

"Goodnight, Fang."

"Goodnight, Max."

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, someone started banging on the door.

* * *

**Hey, you know, Ella is only four years older than Gazzy. Okay, right, you still think it's weird, well, that's okay. They're only a subplot anyway.**

**Ah, yes, who's at the door? I have no idea either actually. I wanted to update, even if it was only a small bit, before I left. **

**Thanks for reading. New chapter next week. I'll be gone for five days, somewhere in China. I wish I were home. But that's like, thousands of miles away.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 11**

**Alright, I made another mistake. This is the real Chapter 11. The Chapter 11 I posted was from my other story that also happens to be on chapter 11. Sorry.  
**

By MyNameIsCAL

I turned on the light and opened the door. Gazzy stumbled in and I grabbed him, steadying him as he tried not to topple backwards out the door.

"Jesus, Gazzy, what happened?" I asked, putting his arm over my shoulder.

His nose was bleeding, actually, it was gushing. I got him to the couch and pulled a towel off the pile of newly folded laundry. He pressed it to his nose, leaning against the arm rest.

"I found Angel."

I stared at him. "Where?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his mouth. "She's hiding up at our old place, you know where we were before erasers attacked us and Angel got kidnapped?"

"There?"

"I'm really nauseous…get the garbage can…"

I ran and dropped it in front of him just as he leaned forward, belching. He wiped his mouth on his towel, looking weaker than before.

Gazzy said, "God, I think it's broken. Jeb was there. All these…experiments. I got attacked. I couldn't get Angel. We…We…"

He leaned forward again and I looked away.

"We need to save her," Gazzy finished, wiping his mouth again.

Max came through the doorway now.

"Max, go back to bed," I said.

She stared at Gazzy and his bloodstained towel.

"Hi, Max," Gazzy managed to say.

"Alright, I'll call the others," I told Gazzy. "Stay here with Max. You need a hospital, or something. Your nose looks…"

"Smashed in?" Gazzy shook his head. "Alright, go. I'll stay here."

Max sat down next to him, a look of concern on her face. She turned to face me, her eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah, I know," her hand rested on her stomach. "Guess you get to go play leader for once."

She gave me a grin and I smiled back.

"Be careful," she added.

I nodded and then left the two of them.

* * *

Iggy and Nudge were quick to follow me. As we flew towards California, I explained to them what Gazzy had told me. Now that I thought about it, there wasn't much for us to run on.

"All this time Angel was being controlled by Jeb?" Nudge asked. "How could none of us have realized this?"

"Because we were too busy being mad and stubborn," I grumbled.

"Don't go blaming yourself," Iggy warned. "This is as much as Angel's fault as it anyone else's."

An hour later, we were there. We circled the place a few times before touching down behind some trees and bushes. Outside, these two creatures marched, keeping guard. Inside, there was a light on in the old kitchen. I could see Jeb and Angel sitting there, arguing.

"Angel isn't happy that Gazzy got hurt," Iggy whispered. I always wished I could hear as good as he could.

"Alright, I'll take out those two _things_ guarding the way in," I told them. "You two get inside. I'll be there to help as soon as I can."

They nodded and I pushed through the bushes. The two guards immediately ran towards me. They were fast. I threw a punch at them, and they dodged. This was going to be harder than I thought. I'll admit, Max was always the best fighter out of all of us and this was like going up against her.

"Give up!" One of them said in a robotic tone. "You cannot defeat us. We were built to be indestructible."

I threw myself at one and the other clamored towards me. As I threw a punched at the other one, the one that was now grabbing onto me threw a punch at me, hitting me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground and the one that I had tried to throw a punch at was now pulling its arm back, punching into the air, hitting the one that had punched me.

"You two obviously weren't programmed to fight together," I chuckled.

The two things fell to the ground with loud thuds. Above, I could hear Iggy and Nudge flying to the roof. Clutching my shoulder, I took off and followed them.

"I told you we should have killed him!" Jeb shrieked as we plunged through the ceiling.

"Jeb, it's over," I said, Iggy grabbing me by the arm to steady me. "Give us Angel and we can pretend that none of this ever happened."

"No," Jeb shook his head. "Where's Max?"

Angel stood behind Jeb, holding one of the kitchen chairs. She threw it at him, but he dodged it with lightening speed. What had happened to him too?

"Now, now, Angel," Jeb scolded. "Violence isn't the answer to lash out against me."

I watched Jeb picked her up and he threw her across the room. Before I could even react, Angel crashed into me and I was on the floor. Iggy was stumbling back, Angel's foot had clipped him in the chest.

"Jeb, why are you doing this?" Nudge asked, the only one unscathed now.

"Because you all wasted yourselves with emotions and feelings," Jeb said. "I thought you would all be perfect, doing what you were told, but you wouldn't."

"We're more human than you'll ever be!" Angel shouted, pushing herself off of me.

"You may be right about that," Jeb laughed. "But I'll always be better."

Never before had I seen Jeb throw himself into a fight. But he charged towards Iggy and Iggy, sensing it, tried to move out of the way. But he grabbed Iggy and with superhuman strength, threw Iggy threw the window. That angered Nudge. As she started to fight him, I got up, my arm feeling like dead weight.

"It's broken," Angel said. "Distract him. I know how to stop this."

I didn't question her as she disappeared down the hallway.

"Care to join us?" Jeb turned, an evil grin on his face. He took grab of my wrist and twisted my bad arm. I howled in pain and Nudge jumped on the chance to kick him in the back. There was a cracking sound, but still, Jeb showed no mercy as he yanked my arm. I fell back to the floor.

"Fang!"

* * *

**I thought I'd get some action into this story before the end! Anyway, I've been thinking up some new stories. And it seems like there's a lot of my stories that are drawing to a close, but don't worry, I'll have new ones up as soon as those are over!**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up sometime after the weekend.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 12**

By MyNameIsCAL

"They told me I was crazy," Jeb said, taking hold of Nudge before she could hit him again. "But I told them that I could do it, that I could make a serum that would make people almost invincible!"

"What does this have to do with us?" Nudge asked, trying to fight him off. "Why did you have to make us suffer, why did you have to hurt Angel?"

Jeb laughed. "You think I'm stupid? Angel, she proved to be the strongest out of all of you. We had a plan, a plan that would make her better than all of you ever will be. I perfected the serum for humans, but for your genetic makeup, I had to find a way to tweak it. Angel agreed to become my test subject in exchange for power over you all."

Nudge lashed out and Jeb put her into a headlock. "She told you the truth that I told her she could have power over you. But everything else, it was a story made up to make you mad at her, to give her reason to leave and hide away and help me. It seems that I've lost her trust now."

"You are crazy," I snarled, trying to get up.

"No, I'm not." With a swift movement, he pushed Nudge to the ground and charged towards me. He pulled out a syringe, walking towards me slowly. "And this will either kill you or turn you into something better than before, Fang. You can forget everything you were before."

"You betrayed us!" I spat, my legs failing to push me backwards. "We trusted you! We treated you like a father! And then you left us for dead!"

"You never understood why I did those things!" He bent down in front of me. "But now you will after this."

"NO!"

Angel came flying out of nowhere, putting herself between Jeb and me just as he stabbed forward with the syringe. I couldn't tell if he dropped it or injected Angel instead, but Jeb fell backwards, another syringe in his chest.

"I gave you everything!" Jeb shouted at Angel. "I thought you understood me!"

"No, I was stupid to think I could be better than what I was," Angel hissed.

I stared at Jeb. The color seemed to be draining from his face. It was like he was aging within seconds, shriveling up.

"I never should have kept the antiserum here," he coughed. "I was a fool to trust you, to even tell you that I was trying to make one that would reverse the affects."

Angel kicked him across the face and his neck crack. He fell sideways, blood pooling around him.

"Are you okay, Fang?" Angel turned around, the syringe Jeb had been holding was now stuck into her arm.

I raised a finger, too weak to speak an answer.

She pulled it out, dropping it to the floor. "He never injected it. I'll be fine."

I closed my eyes. "Iggy…where's Iggy…"

She took off and I closed my eyes, letting unconsciousness take me.

* * *

I came to in a hospital room. Iggy sat on the couch, an icepack pressed to his forehead by Nudge. He held her hand, insisting he was fine. Jeb had thrown him through the window pretty hard. I was surprised that he wasn't in a hospital bed like me. At least Nudge looked alright, cuts and bruises.

"How're you feeling?" Iggy was the one to ask, not Nudge.

Looking down at my arm, it was all bandaged and in a sling. My shoulder felt numb. They must have had me on painkillers or something. "Like crap."

Nudge frowned. "Iggy, stop moving or you'll make yourself dizzy."

"Dizzy?" Iggy gave her a toothy grin. "Well I can't see anything so what's to make me feel disoriented?"

She rolled her eyes and pressed the ice to his head again. "He has a concussion. I think whatever medicine they gave him is making him more hyper than calm."

The door opened and Max rushed in, Gazzy behind, his nose taped up and a very prominent and swollen black eye.

"Fang!"

I took Max's hand as she rushed towards me.

"I'll be okay," I told her. "Don't you worry about me."

The door opened again and Angel came in. She looked tired now.

"I owe you all an explanation," she began. "And an apology."

Gazzy took a seat next to Iggy after pulling a chair over to the side of the bed for Max. No one said anything, so I spoke. "Angel, why didn't you say anything to any of us?"

She leaned against the wall. "Because you already all hated me by the time I realized what I had done was a mistake. How was I supposed to convince you that Jeb was still controlling me?"

None of us would admit it, but Angel was probably right. We would have laughed in her face and told her to go away, that she had caused enough trouble already.

"Besides," she breathed out. "Jeb would have killed me. I purposely made sure Gazzy could find me. I knew he'd go to you all for help."

There was more silence. We were speechless, I guess. What do you say to a person who's been lying to you about everything for the past three years? Only to find out that they really needed your help all along.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Angel uttered. "But…I don't think I could ever forgive myself either. And Fang and Max, I wish I hadn't done that to you. I'm glad things worked out anyway, I mean, that must say something, oh, I don't know anymore."

She turned to the door, pulling it open.

"Angel, wait," I said.

Slowly, she faced me.

"Where are you going to run to now?" I questioned her.

"I…I don't know."

Everyone was staring at me now, still, I pushed on. "Stop running from us. Come back and be part of the flock again, so we can make up for all those years we spent being so angry at you."

"You're…you're not mad at me?" She sounded like a little kid again. I should have been mad at her, but what was said had been said and what was done was the past.

"No, I'm not."

Max stood, moving towards Angel. "Please, Angel. We miss you, we really do."

Angel moved towards Max, and like what seemed like years ago, she hugged Max and started to cry.

* * *

**I'd like to thank TaylorSwiftTwlightFan75 for helping me with the ideas for the past couple of chapters. **

**There needed to be an explanation for why Angel acted the way she did, but I wasn't going to write up some personal grudge or make her crazy. I mean, right now, or maybe it's just me, but in the books, it's gotten to the point where I'm starting to dislike Angel. And as much as I could go and write her out as the evil character, I thought she deserved some light and I wanted to show that she's not as evil or bad as we think she is. Originally, I wanted to write her off as being evil, but when I started to think about the end, I felt it wasn't right.**

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 13**

By MyNameIsCAL

Everyone had gone home now, leaving Max to talk to me alone. I told her what had happened, filling in what Iggy and Nudge had missed when they were unconscious.

"I think Angel saved my life," I said, finishing.

"Is that why you opened up to her like that?" Max asked.

"I guess so."

"Well, I'm glad she didn't run off again."

We sat in silence for a while.

"If Angel had come to you telling you what was going on when you were still mad at her, would you have helped her?" Max suddenly asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going to lie. I don't think I could have, not unless she sounding convincing, not unless he had a good reason for me to go."

Max shrugged. "I guess if I were you, I would feel the same way."

I winced, adjusting the sling around my neck.

"You should rest," Max said, leaning down to kiss me. "I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

"Alright, goodnight, Max," I said.

"Goodnight, Fang," Max smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Gazzy hid away from the paparazzi for the next few weeks, keeping Angel at his place and hiding his injury from the media. Angel seemed better now, but hesitant about everything. I knew the others were hesitant about letting her back so quickly. But I knew that if I hadn't opened up to her, letting her back, she would have ran off and we would never see her again.

Max was twenty weeks pregnant now. It felt good to finally be free of all of the things we had been worrying about. We were looking for a house now, some place good to raise a child. I wanted a huge backyard, but somewhere still close so we could get food at Iggy's place still. He seemed flattered when Max told him that.

"Oh, I can't wait to make clothes for it," Nudge said, leaning against the counter. "I can start a new line of clothing for babies and little kids!"

Max laughed. "Iggy, you better watch out, Nudge is going to start designing children's clothes…"

She stopped midsentence.

"What's wrong?"

But she smiled, taking my hand. "Fang, do you feel that?"

Max pressed my hand against her stomach. Something bumped my hand. I felt myself smile at Max.

"What?" Iggy asked, sounding confused.

"The baby's kicking," Max explained, taking his hand now.

And for a moment, we all stood around Max in awe.

* * *

I leaned on my side in bed next to Max, my hand on her stomach.

"At this rate, you'll never get any sleep," I said.

Max grinned. "Our baby's definitely a fighter."

"Like you," I added.

She shook her head. "No, like you."

I laughed, amused.

"So I say tonight, we think of names," Max said, smoothing my hair.

"Well, let's not name it after us," I replied. "I'm pretty sure our kid won't want their name to be Fang the Second or Fang Junior. I mean, our names should be its middle name? Let's say it's a boy. Give me a name."

Max took more time to think than I did. "Well, I was thinking if we had a boy, I wanted to name it after Ari."

Ari, her half brother. He expired. We had spent so many years hating him and he had helped us in the end. A sentimental touch I suppose. "Alright, so Ari Fang Maximum Ride? Nah, that sounds sorta…"

"Ridiculous," Max finished for me.

"Well, yeah," I shrugged, relieved she felt the same way. "But yes, Ari sounds good to me."

"And if it's a girl?" she questioned.

"We'll name her after Mom then," I found myself answering right away.

"I thought picking out names would have been harder." Max took my hand under the blankets. "Are we looking at houses again tomorrow?"

I turned off the light. "Yes. There's a few in Iggy's neighborhood and then one down the street from the restaurant."

"I bet he and Nudge would love it if we moved next door," Max joked.

I laughed along with her and we talked late into the night, like things had been three years ago.

* * *

**Alright, things are wrapping up now. Probably another two or three chapters should do it, unless I think of something else. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 14**

By MyNameIsCAL

It would be any day now that Max could go into labor. My nights were sleepless as I worried her water would break when I was asleep. I wanted to be ready and fully awake to rush her to the hospital. Maybe I was excited too. The doctor had offered to tell us its gender, but we wanted it to be a surprise.

Max walked around the apartment, her hand on her stomach. She dug through the fridge, looking for something she had probably already consumed yesterday. I walked over to her and she stood. I placed my hand on her stomach, feeling the baby give me a kick. She laughed and I leaned down to kiss her.

"So, Mr. Charming," she began with a smile. "Wanna take me to Iggy's restaurant?"

"You know, I'm starting to think we should just live there," I told her, taking her hand. "C'mon, let's go."

When we got there, I helped Max out of the car. Iggy shook his head as we walked in.

"Can I charge you double the price?" he asked.

"Of course you can," Max grinned. "You'd still be making us pay zero."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "I figured you'd come today. I made a whole batch of ice cream for you. Now after you have your baby, I hope you never want to eat ice cream again because I'm quite tired of making it. Now I know why restaurants just buy ice cream already made."

"Well, you're not like those other restaurants," Max replied.

Iggy seemed flattered now, or maybe he was just giving in before he dug himself into a deeper hole. Nudge came in a few minutes later, a large bag in hand.

"I started designing baby clothes," she said. "Wanna see them?"

"No, I do not want to _see_ them," Iggy teased.

Nudge whacked him in the back of the head. "Not you."

He sniggered, placing the ice cream in front of Max. We watched as she pulled outfit after outfit from the bag. Iggy shook his head now. "She spends all night doing that. I swear I haven't seen her all this week except at the restaurant."

Nudge bickered back. "Well if you didn't go to sleep so early I'd see you!"

Iggy always found it amusing when Nudge got defensive. "Well, if I didn't have to serve breakfast at five in the morning or if you didn't work so late, I'd...now that I think about it, I don't see you ever."

Nudge grabbed her glass of water and dumped it on him. Iggy was howling with laughter now.

"Uhm, hey guys…"

Iggy and Nudge continued their half arguing, half amused banter and I watched, laughing at them.

"Fang!"

"Oh, yes, Max?"

"You gotta take me to the hospital."

Everyone fell silent.

"My water broke," Max finished.

Iggy closed the restaurant and sped towards the hospital.

* * *

"C'mon, Max, push," the doctor prompted.

Max clutched my hand, squeezing it as she screamed.

"Push!" The doctor repeated.

She was red in the face now.

And then all of sudden, you could hear crying. They wrapped the baby and placed it in Max's arms.

"Congratulations, you just gave birth to a healthy little baby boy," the doctor smiled.

"Hey, there," I said, and then added, "Ari."

Max smiled. "He's beautiful, Fang."

I smiled back. "He is."

* * *

The baby was taken to where they kept all the newborns. We all sat in Max's room now. I sat next to the bed, her hand in mine.

"Do you still want ice cream?" Iggy asked, not trying to hide his sarcasm.

Max grabbed one of the pillows from behind her and chucked it at him.

"Hey!" Iggy protested. "That's not fair. I can't see!"

"You knew it was coming," I remarked.

"Oh, Ig, just give it a rest already," Nudge rolled her eyes. "The whole time in the waiting room he wouldn't stop joking about hospital food."'

"I'm glad I don't' have to live with you," Max joked. "I think I would have killed Iggy by now."

"I almost did once, actually," Nudge said, obviously kidding. "He was snoring really loud and I tried using the pillow to silence him. But he wouldn't wake up, so I got mad and started to hit him, then I realized I should have just tried suffocating him in the first place."

"Hey, that's not nice!" Iggy exclaimed. "And besides, I always almost kill you all the time because I can't see. You know, you can't just sneak up on me when I'm cutting. One day I'll just…"

"Enough!" Max suddenly blurted out. "You two, I won't let you see Ari if you're going to be all violent."

They fell silent and then Iggy pointed at Max. "You started it."

"No, you started it," Nudge said.

"I hope your immaturity doesn't wear off on our son," I said, sniggering.

Max rolled her eyes, an exasperated look upon her face.

* * *

**I don't know anything about child birth except for what I've seen on TV. So that was my attempt. You'll see more of baby Ari in the next chapter when the rest of the flock comes. I figured I'd put in some humor. If you follow my stories, I lack a light mood and often make things overly depressing.**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon. Probably only a few more left.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 15**

By MyNameIsCAL

It was really something to hold Ari for the first time. He had Max's eyes, but it seemed like my dark complexion had won in the end. Max joked and said that she was just happy that he hadn't been genetically altered. It was nice to see that our children wouldn't be sprouting wings either. I mean, imagine if we had to run after Ari because he was trying to fly away. If today's kids had the ability to fly, that would be a whole new headache for parents everywhere.

The whole flock was here too, standing around me. Even Angel was here, although hiding away in a corner behind her brother.

I had expected Ari to start crying. Well, I guess I didn't really know much about having a kid. After all, this was never planned, but Ari, he just looked up at me, eyes full of wonder. I smiled at him.

"So, you want to meet your family, Ari?" I asked him.

He still stared at me.

"These are your aunts and uncles," I told him. "Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Hi, there," Gazzy said quietly.

Angel was standing by Gazzy's side now. "Hey, Ari. It's nice to finally meet you."

Iggy gave me a grin as I took a few steps towards him and Nudge. "We promised we wouldn't teach you anything bad, Ari, but don't you worry, I'll show you ways to annoy the heck out of your dad."

Ari blinked. I think he was more confused than anything.

"Aww, he's so cute," Nudge said, pushing Iggy aside. "He looks like you, Fang! Max, you have to let me babysit some time! Wait until we get him into the clothes I made…"

And that was when Ari started to cry.

"See! You made him cry!" Iggy laughed. "Even he can't stand your rambling.

Nudge frowned, elbowing Iggy in the ribs. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, Ari, it's okay," I said softly.

Still, he continued to cry. After another minute, I gave Ari back to Max. He seemed okay after that. I took a seat in the chair next to Max's bed.

"Don't worry, he'll like you better than me soon enough," Max assured me.

* * *

It was a lot of late nights without sleep over the next couple of weeks. Ari didn't seem to like sleeping all that much. Max was still exhausted though, so I usually was the one sacrificing my sleeping time, although I didn't mind.

"You know," I said, talking to Ari now that he had finally stopped crying. "One day, Mommy and I will tell you everything that happened to us before you came along. I'll take you flying someday, but not on a plane, real flying, with wings."

He gave me that usual confused stare.

"Yeah, I know, you think I'm crazy," I continued to speak. "I mean, you don't understand me anyway. I shouldn't talk too much, or I'll upset you like Nudge did."

I cradled Ari in my arms. "You really should sleep. Not sleeping is bad for you. I learned the hard way."

I rocked him side to side for a while, finally watching his eyes droop. Ari made me wonder what Max and I had been like when we were babies. I'm sure the scientists hadn't cared for us much, or maybe Jeb did, not that it mattered. But still, it seemed almost hurtful to know that we had no childhood and that no one had baby pictures of us. Over the past week Max must have taken hundreds of photos. At least we could give Ari what we never had.

"We named you after Max's little brother," I said, carrying him towards his room. "I bet he would have been happy to see Max have you now. I mean, Max is your mom, I shouldn't be calling her Max."

I laughed, but of course, Ari was asleep now.

"Goodnight, Ari," I whispered, setting him down into his crib. "Sweet dreams."

I got back into bed, taking my place back next to Max. She turned and curled up against me, half awake.

"I'll go next time," Max said.

I kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets up, knowing that I'd most likely being the one to get up the next time.

"Goodnight, Max," I replied.

"Night, Fang, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Another short little chapter. I'll get some more little sweet moments of Ari since I never really write much with Fang and Max's kids. They're usually just an afterthought at the end.**

**Anyway, a few more chapters ahead, then the end probably. If you've got any ideas for this story, you better tell me before I end it. Be sure to check out my poll to vote for what I'll put up next. Thanks for reading! More soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 16**

By MyNameIsCAL

There was no need for an extravagant wedding. Max had tired herself out with planning anyway, even though the wedding had never happened. Not to mention all the money that had went to waste, we thought we'd save the trouble for however many people it took to make a fancy wedding happen, especially since there wouldn't be that many people.

We drove out to the courthouse, Ari in a new car seat, strapped in and crying as Nudge continued to ramble over him. This wasn't going to take long, but the entire flock was going to come out and see us anyway. We were finally going to be officially married. Now that Ari had been born, it almost seemed like all the commotion was for nothing really, that Ari had already made us feel more together than ever.

"So since you two are getting married, dinner's on me tonight," Iggy joked.

In the mirror I could see Nudge elbow him.

We parked the car and I took Ari out of the back. I cradled him in my arms as we walked towards the courthouse and he stopped crying.

"Your mom and I did this backwards," I said to him. "But you know, that's alright."

He stared up at me as always.

"Why is it that you're the only one that can talk to him without him crying?" Nudge questioned, annoyed.

"Max can talk to him too," I corrected. "Or maybe it's just you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Nah, Ari likes you best, Fang," Max said.

We made our way up the courthouse steps. Gazzy and Angel were already here, waiting at the top. Max was walking next to me and as we made it to the top, Ari grabbed her hair.

"Ouch!" Max exclaimed.

She gently took his hand away and then Ari put his hand on my nose, squeezing it. I stuck my tongue out at Ari and he laughed. He did it again and I gave him the same response.

"Now every time he squeezes someone's nose, he's going to expect that to happen," Max sighed.

"I could teach him worse things," I told her.

We entered the courthouse, taking our seats quietly, waiting for things to proceed. There was another couple here, but their crowd of people seemed like only their parents. Halfway through the judge speaking to them, I thought Ari might start to fuss, but he didn't, sitting in my lap, grasping at the buttons on my shirt. Then he put my tie in his mouth. When Max tried to stop him, that's when he started to make that face, the one where you knew he was just going to start wailing at any moment.

"Ah, nevermind, just let him have it," I insisted to Max. "It'll keep him quiet."

She frowned, but made no attempt to stop Ari again. Eventually Ari got bored and started grab at other things, including Iggy's watch. I had no idea why he was wearing one because he couldn't see it. He took it off, giving it to Ari who surveyed it with awe.

"Nudge thought it looked nice," Iggy said under his breath. "Please take it."

The other couple had finished exchanging their rings. We clapped and the judge waved Max and I over. I gave Ari to Iggy. Some people might question me giving it to the blind guy, but I had the feeling giving him to Nudge would be disastrous and Gazzy and Angel hadn't really been around Ari enough for him to be used to them.

The judge checked our paperwork. After we identified ourselves, confirmed a few things, he finally cut to the chase.

"Fang, do you take Max to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the judge asked.

"Well, I've been waiting for this for my whole life," I said, breathing out. "I do."

Max gave me a smile.

"And do you, Max, take Fang to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she answered.

I slipped Max's wedding band onto her finger and she slid my ring onto mine. There was a polite applause from the others in the room, a louder applause from the flock. I looked over at them, Iggy grinning, holding Ari who looked a little bewildered by all the noise.

Max took my hand as we headed towards all of them. Things finally felt complete. I couldn't help smiling.

* * *

**Well, you know, I'm actually quite sick of writing wedding scenes. You can only write vows for Max and Fang so many times. I figured this was something a little different, hopefully still seeming a little nice.**

**I've been busy this week, so lots of stuff to get to: I posted a new story called **_**Meant to Be**_**, so check that out if you get the chance. It takes places after **_**FANG**_**. Check out my new poll to vote on what new story I'll post next too. And if you're really bored, check out my new tumblr website I made for my fanfictions, get some insight into everything. I'll be working on adding more later.**

**Thanks for reading! New chapter will be up during the week sometime. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 17**

By MyNameIsCAL

As Ari adjusted to being around the others in the flock, Angel seemed to be adjusting to being around all of us again. In fact, she stopped by at least twice a week to help us out with Ari. When she first held him, he wouldn't stop crying, but now that he's been around her for a while, like to Iggy, Ari seemed to have warmed to Angel.

And yet Angel seemed a little scared of me. Most of the time, she would talk to Max. Not that we ever really talked to each other before, but Angel could read my mind, and she knew that I had nothing against her. I guess even though you could see into everyone's minds, there were still things and people that unsettled you. There still seemed to be a disconnection between her and the rest of us. Even Gazzy said he had a hard time getting her to talk to him.

And while the others were frustrated by Angel, I always reminded them that she, in a way, had saved all of our lives that night, not just mine.

"Well, I better go now," Angel would always say before dinner time. "I'll see you later."

"You can stay for dinner," would always be Max's offer.

But she shook her head, finding Ari to say goodbye, and then rushing out the door. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she would find a reason to escape from me. She knew that I wasn't angry at her anymore, which was why I couldn't understand what she was so afraid of about me.

"I think she still feels guilty," Max suggested. "It's nothing that you're thinking."

I sighed. "I don't want her to be scared of me."

Max shrugged.

It was almost midnight now. Ari had been put to bed a few hours ago and we lay awake still, wondering if he would sleep through the night or wake up crying.

"I'm just glad she isn't running from us," Max said after a while. "I missed her."

I knew I couldn't say I felt the same, but I was glad Angel wasn't trying to get away from us too. Still, I felt troubled by her.

"You know, things will get better with her," Max continued, realizing I wasn't going to say anything.

"I guess so." I turned off the light and Max rested her head against the side of my shoulder.

* * *

-Six Months Later-

I sat on the couch with Ari, waiting for Max to finish getting ready to head over to Iggy's for Sunday night dinner. He grabbed at my nose and I stuck my tongue out and he laughed, sticking out his own tongue.

"You're still doing that?" Max sighed, sitting on the couch next to me.

I stuck my tongue out at Max. "Yes, I am."

Ari put his hand on my nose again. "Da-da!"

Max blinked.

I felt a smile growing on my face.

"Da-da!" Ari grabbed at my hair.

"Fang! He's talking!" Max exclaimed, her eyes looking teary.

"Well don't cry. I mean, he's talking, that's a good thing, right?"

She punched me in the arm lightly. "No, Stupid, we don't even know what our first words were. For all we know it could have been lab or scientist or something unpleasant!"

I started to laugh and she wiped her eyes, leaning towards Ari, kissing his forehead. "Can you say mommy?"

Ari stared at her. "Da-da."

She let out a laugh and Ari stuck his tongue out. And while I made fun of Max all the way to Iggy's restaurant that he had said daddy first, I was just as excited as she was.

Everyone was always excited to see Ari and now that they had heard he could talk, they were trying to teach him how to say things. But once Nudge got to Ari, he started to cry.

"Oh, what did I ever do to you?" Nudge sighed. "I mean, I made the clothes you're wearing. How can you not like me?"

Iggy laughed. "Well maybe he doesn't like them!"

She punched Iggy hard and he still continued to laugh.

"Shh, Ari, it's okay," Max soothed.

Ari stopped crying after a while, just in time for the food to come out. I put him in the highchair between Max and me. He sat there quietly, playing with his spoon Max had set down on the table. I pulled out some baby food and began to feed him.

"Da-da!" He hit me in the nose, hand in a fist as I tried to put the spoon into his mouth.

"You have to eat," I said to him.

He blinked and put his hand over his mouth.

Max took the spoon from me. She got it into his mouth after a while. Ari always seemed to like it better when Max fed him.

"You see, maybe he does like me better," Max joked, giving me a smile.

I started to eat my own food. "Nah, he definitely likes me better. He just pities you."

"He's seven months old and you think he can actually figure that out?" Max started to poke holes into my logic.

"Well, maybe he takes after me."

Max seemed amused. "Alright, whatever you say."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update this. I'm working on a few more chapters that shows Ari growing up. Then the ending. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 18**

By MyNameIsCAL

I sat on the floor with Max, Ari crawling around. He was almost a year old now, saying actual words too. Time had gone by so fast. It only seemed like yesterday that he was a baby. I had a video camera out, recording him as he moved around.

"You know, Ari, when you're a grown up, I'm gonna play this to your girlfriend and embarrass you," I joked.

"You know you're going to record yourself saying that," Max pointed out.

I rolled my eyes.

Ari got onto his knees, holding onto the table. We had just moved into our new house. It had this huge backyard, one Max and I could easily land and take off from. Since Ari had woken up from his nap, we took a break from moving furniture.

Max put one of his toys on the middle of the table.

"So now you're gonna be mean to him?" I questioned.

She gave me this grin. "No, let's see if we can get him to stand."

Ari was a smart kid. He'd find a way to things, even if we didn't want him to.

And it worked. Ari stood, looking a little shocked at first, and then he swiped the toy off the table, turning and sitting back down on the floor.

"Hey, Ari, come here," I said, motioning him over.

He looked up at me, pointing his finger out. "Daddy!"

I smiled at him and then he stuck out his tongue in response before laughing. That annoyed Max, and when she rolled her eyes, I would stick out my tongue too.

"C'mon, Ari, lemme see your toy," I said.

He used the table to stand again, holding out the toy to me. I held the camera with one hand, reaching towards him. That was when he took his first steps, towards me. Max blinked a few times as Ari continued, a little wobbly. Finally, he fell, bursting into tears. I put the camera down.

"Aw, Ari, I'm sorry," I said, scooping him up into my arms.

Max let out a sigh and stood. "C'mon, why don't we get something to eat?"

Ari stopped crying a few minutes later and I put him in his highchair, feeding him as Max tried to find something for us to eat.

After lunch, we sat on the couch, watching Ari entertain himself with a little toy piano Iggy had gotten him.

"You know, Ig only got that for Ari because he can hear it," Max said, putting her arm around mine. "We gotta finish unpacking. Everyone's coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"Iggy lives down the street, why don't we just go to his place? He owns a freaking restaurant. Besides, he just comes here and cooks anyway." I shook my head, laughing. "You know, I'm kidding right, Max?"

"Well, I hope you weren't planning moving the rest of the furniture by yourself," Max remarked, getting up.

I watched her go across the room and disappear. It took a while for her to come back.

"I'm sorry, Max," I said as she sat down next to me.

She kept her eyes on Ari.

"Max…"

Smiling, she leaned against me. "You think you're the only one having fun now?"

I let out a sigh and she leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

It was late now. The furniture was in place, our bed was finally bed, and the last thing Max was unpacking a box full of things from back when we were still on the run. It was a picture of us when we were younger. She sat on the bed next to me, holding it. I looked at it, feeling myself smile a little. Gazzy had an arm around his sister, Iggy next to him pretending to lean on Nudge. I stood next to Max, between us our hands together.

"I gotta frame this," Max said after a while.

I leaned over to my bedside table, opening the drawer. Inside was my wallet and from it I produced another, faded, folded, and worn photograph.

"You should frame this too."

Max took the picture from me. "Oh my gosh…I thought I lost this."

"No, I just…sorta took it when I helped you move your stuff around that one time," I admitted.

We looked at the picture for a while. It was taken around the same time of that old picture of the flock. Back when we were young, where the weight of the world wasn't on our shoulders. Max still had those beautiful brown eyes, the ones that seemed to smile when she smiled, glowed when she was laughing, and the same ones that tensed up during moments of calculation when we had to fight, the same ones that I could gaze into and find understanding.

Max took the photo from me and placed it with the other one on the table. I reached for the light and turned it off, pulling the covers over us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This'll be my last update before my school kicks off, well, it's after midnight, so today. I've obviously not gotten enough sleep, but I never do, and I'd like to wish you all good luck, for those of you at school and those of you starting soon. Although, I do have a three day weekend because Monday is labor day, so I'll be sure to update some of my other stories. I've been a little slow updating this one, but hopefully there'll be one in the next week. Stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lie Tonight – Chapter 19**

By MyNameIsCAL

Ari grew up fast. It seemed like he only started to walk yesterday and now he was well on his way to finishing fifth grade. He was a good kid though, and surprisingly he enjoyed school more than we actually wanted him to.

Things have changed with the others too. Angel was finally living by herself a few minutes away in an apartment. She had her close relationship with Gazzy, and mostly kept to herself, still joining us for dinner twice a week. She adjusted to being around us more, but even I could tell that she still didn't feel in place, and I felt sorry for her, but she did a good job at trying to not make it seem like she felt that way.

As for Gazzy, he had died away from being in the news, spending a lot of time hiding around here. The paparazzi came around every now and then, but he managed to evade them. Although he would be working on a new movie soon, and it wouldn't be long before he was back in the spotlight. He had his off-on relationship with Ella, but I think she just liked the idea of being with someone famous even though I knew Gazzy was ready to commit.

Iggy had his restaurant. It got good business, dinner time being the busiest. Nudge leisurely went in and out, helping him, her business growing steadily. I swear she made enough clothes for Ari that he could wear a different outfit every day. Even Max and I had more than we could handle.

"You've been standing in front of the closet for the past five minutes," Max remarked.

I turned back at her. "Well, we're going to Ari's graduation. I mean, I have to wear something nice, but something I like, and something that Nudge made."

Max rolled her eyes and pulled out something. "Wear this. You haven't worn it yet, and it'll make Nudge happy."

I retreated to the bathroom and changed, coming out to see Max in a dress, something I wasn't accustomed to.

"Well, you look beautiful," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes, but I pulled her into a kiss anyway. I felt her fingers in my hair and we fell into the bed, for a brief moment.

"Hey, we still got a whole graduation and dinner to get through," she said breathlessly.

I laughed. "Ah, of course."

Max rolled her eyes and I gave her my hand, helping her back onto her feet.

When we got to the school, there were lots of parents here, but I felt like we stuck out. Gazzy was with Iggy and Nudge, a couple of people stopping to stare at him before they continued to walk by. Angel stood behind her brother, as if shielding herself from the rest of the people.

"I hope the paparazzi doesn't show up," he whispered. "It's nice not to be on the front of tabloids. They start making stuff up about you when you disappear too."

Iggy smirked. "Did I tell you I was the one that submitted that story about you getting abducted by aliens?"

"What?" Gazzy's voice rose.

"I'm kidding," Iggy grinned.

"I hate you," Gazzy mumbled.

"My friends don't believe me when I tell them I'm related to you," Ari interjected. "Can I take you to say hi to them?"

"Sure thing, Kiddo."

"Cool." Ari led Gazzy off towards where the students were entering.

"He didn't even say goodbye to us," Nudge commented.

"It's cause you're here," Iggy cackled. None of us would ever forget that she always made Ari cry whenever she talked when he was a baby.

"No it's not!" Nudge elbowed him hard and Iggy began to cough, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Enough you two," Max muttered.

Iggy straightened up and took Nudge's hand, letting her lead the way.

We took our seats a couple rows from the front. Through the bottom of the curtain, you could see chairs lined up. Behind us, music started to play.

"They shoulda done something like this when we left the school," Iggy joked.

"Right," Max said, sounding half annoyed and half amused. "The scientists definitely wanted to give us a going away parade."

Gazzy was running down the aisle, jumping into his seat next to me.

"Nice of you to join us," I said under my breath.

"Hey, they wanted autographs," Gazzy sniggered. "I did a couple impersonations of my characters too."

They came walking down the aisles in caps and gowns. Behind us, there were two parents saying how it wouldn't be long that they would be going to high school and graduating to college. I had to agree with them. The past eleven years had gone by so fast.

"Look, there's Ari," Max pointed.

I smiled at him and he gave me a grin, waving at Gazzy who gave him a joking salute. I think the rest of the kids were too busy looking at Gazzy instead of paying attention to where they were supposed to be going. One of the kids almost tripped.

"You're such a distraction," I told Gazzy.

He just laughed and we watched the Ari and his classmates proceed up the stage stairs, taking their seats in alphabetical order.

I can't say I remember much of what the principal said, but I do remember that Ari was one of the few to stop and smile for a picture when he got his diploma. After the whole ordeal was over, Iggy had us over at the restaurant, closed it down just for us.

"So, you excited for middle school, Kiddo?" Gazzy questioned.

"No, I heard there's more work," Ari replied.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't know," Gazzy responded. "But I'm sure you'll do fine. And if your teachers give you a hard time, I'll get Angel to come charm them into giving you an A."

"I'll do no such thing!" Angel snapped.

"Aww, c'mon, Angel, I was kidding."

They seemed like such kids sometimes, I wondered what Ari made of all of it.

A couple hours later, we made our way home, exhausted and ready for summer to start. We said goodnight to Ari and before I could crawl into bed, Max took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she started towards the end of the bedroom.

"Just follow me."

Max opened the window and jumped out, spreading her wings just before she hit the ground. I did the same and we flew towards the cliffs in the distance, landing quietly. She took a seat and I sat next to her, our feet dangling on the edge.

"I can't believe he graduated today," Max said. "I can't believe where time went."

I looked up at the stars and then at Max. "I remember when he was just a baby."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I remember when were just kids, trying to get away from everything."

I put my arm around her. "You know, it's funny because when that all happened, it seemed like it took forever, and you look back and you try to remember what happened in between, and it's just like, I don't know, too fast."

"I know what you mean."

"Max, I love you," I whispered.

She kissed me. "I love you too, Fang."

And I knew time would always fly by us, and that was the one thing we couldn't do anything about, but I knew that as long as I had Max and Ari and the rest of the flock, then time wouldn't really matter at all.

* * *

**I hate endings. This one I found hard to end, not because I didn't want to , but because I wasn't really sure how to. I hope this was somewhat satisfying, and if it wasn't, then I'm very sorry to disappoint you.**

**Once again, thank you to all of you that have stuck with this to the end. **_**Lie Tonight**_** was one of those stories I had to spend a lot of time writing because I didn't really know what I was going to do with it. But this is all a learning experience for me, and even if people read my stories and had nothing nice to say, I'd just say "well, hey, that's okay, at least people are reading it."**

**I'll have a new story out there for all of you shortly. Check out my fanfiction tumblr website on my profile to learn about some upcoming stuff I've written and what's going on with my current stories.**

**Thank you again!**

**}MyNameIsCAL{**


End file.
